Ampersand Beach
|Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:Ampersand_Beach.png }} Ampersand Beach is a beach and a stage containing 1 Starite mission and 8 Starite Shards. This is where you can find Maxwell's brothers Guy and Tiny. NPCs and objects present: Sunbather, Sunscreen, Surfer (2x), Seashell, Arachnologist, Guy, Volleyball Court (2x), Cotton White Lattice, Volleyball Player, Boy, Yacht Club, Lifeguard Stand, Lifeguard, Sailor, Buoy, Pelican, Hang Glider, Tiny (Character), Satellite, Scientist. Starite Shard Beach Body! Problem: I need a beach body to impress the ladies! Solution: '''Give the arachnologist an adjective 'muscular' or 'Tan' or add object a Gym '''Unconventional Volleyball! This Starite Shard unlocks Guy Problem: '''Help us make up a new game! Give us something to throw over the net that isn't a ball! '''Solution: '''There are many possibilities that can be used. You can give Guy a doll. '''Castles Made of Sand! Problem: '''I need something to build a sandcastle with! '''Solution: '''Give the boy a bucket or a shovel. '''Superstitious Sailor! Problem: '''I can't leave land without something to bring me luck on my adventure! '''Solution: '''Give the sailor an item with the adjective 'lucky or give the sailor a rabbit foot.' '''Lifeguard on Duty? Problem: '''Help! I can't swim and the lifeguard is asleep! '''Solution: '''Give the surfer a life vest, summon another lifeguard, or wake the life guard with something loud (such as an alarm clock). '''Hang Ten! Problem: '''Someone qualified should go flying on the hang glider! '''Solution: Creat a Pilot. Day at the Beach! This Starite Shard unlocks Tiny Problem: '''Give me something for a relaxing day at the beach! '''Solution: '''Give Tiny a Hammock. '''Science Will be Done! Problem: '''I need to get my satellite into orbit! '''Solution: '''Give the scientist a jet pack. Starite: Reality Television Challenge! '''Description: '''We need another contestant for our reality show! '''Problem 1: '''Welcome to survival Island! Compete against the others to win a fantastic prize! Build a fire to make it to the next round! '''Hints *Find a way to ignite a fire. *Try using an adjective to ignite the wood. *Apply burning to the extinguished fire. Solution: '''You can also use items like 'flint',a 'lighter' or a 'flamethrower' or use adjective Flaming to ignite the wood. '''Problem 2: '''Three contestants remain! Find a way to make the armadillo more visually appealling to the audiences at home! '''Hints *Make the armadillo more visually apealling to the audiences at home. *The armadillo's shell is no fun to pet. *Give the armadillo some fur. Solution: '''You can use adjectives on the armadillo. (e.g. diamond) '''Final Problem: '''We are down to the final two contestants! Create an object that is similar to both a pickle and wings! '''Hints *Create an object similar to both a pickle and wings. *Try combining the color of the pickle with something that files. *Try making a winged vegetable. 'Solution: '''Make a flying cucumber or flying Pickle Gallery 20180930164511 1.jpg|A drowning Surfer next to a Reef. 20180930164515 1.jpg|A Lifeguard sleeping in a Lifeguard Stand next to a Yacht Club, a Boy and a Sailor. 20180930164518 1.jpg|A Scientist, a Satellite and Tiny. 20180930164524 1.jpg|An Archaeologist trying to impress a Surfer and Guy playing volleyball. Trivia *"&" is an ampersand. An ampersand represents the conjunction "and". *Survivor Island could be a parody of the TV show, ''Survivor. Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Levels Category:Areas Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited